Ouran High School Guardian Club
by ShugoChara4eva
Summary: Amu is transferred to Ouran High, a prestigous school, and meets the host club. Will they be able to help Amu and the Guardians defeat Easter? My first story so it might stink a little
1. The First Day

**Hello and Hola everyone!!! This is my Shugo Chara and Ouran High crossover. This is also my first story! (So sorry if it stinks) I appologize for the bad name(I'm open to something better) and the age change. Enjoy! but first, disclaimer!!!**

**Disclaimer, I do not own Shugo Chara or Ouran High**

"We're gonna miss you Amu," Yaya whined.

"I'm gonna miss you guys too."

It was finally time. Time for me to leave the guardians and Seiyo Academy. Why did it have to end?

"What school did you say you were transferring to?" Tadase asked.

"Ouran High School," Amu sighed. Her rich grandmother never got along well with her parents and had finally convinced her parents to switch her to a more prestigious school. Ami will stay at Seiyo Academy since she is still too young.

"I want to go too!" Yaya whined.

"You can't go Yaya, the enrollment is too expensive." Nagihiko explained.

Rima was standing behind the others trying to appear cool. Inside she was really depressed.

Amu hugged everyone goodbye and left the Royal Garden for what seemed to be the last time. The rest of the guardians stood in an awkward silence until everyone but Tadase had left.

"Hinamori-san," he murmured.

"Ugh," Amu moaned and wiped a last tear from her cheek. She was bent over the whole way home. Her charas hovered over her, depressed as well.

"I'm home," she called. Closing the door. She staggered up the stairs and collapsed on her bed. Miki and Su fell down on the table next to her and looked down.

Ran squirmed. This sad atmosphere was not working for her. "Amu-chan stop being so depressed!" she shouted. Amu, Miki, and Su jumped. "We need to take advantage of this."

"How do you plan to do that?" Amu asked.

"Well you can still fight Easter, just at this new school . Start a guardian club at Ouran." Ran looked toward Miki for support.

"That's a great idea." Miki said.

"I guess your right. 2 guardians would be better than 1, and how hard could it be?" Amu sat up.

"Yeah that sounds fun!" Su said.

The Next Day

"You don't look so bad." Su said. As they walked to Ouran.

"All the accessories you have on make you look like your old self." Ran encouraged.

"Yeah I guess so, lets start searching for charas." Amu said, picking up speed. Amu had to go to school early to find her class, but it was the perfect opportunity to look for future guardians.

Amu and her charas checked most of the school, but could not find the presence of another chara.

"Nothing." Amu kicked the air.

"Relax, Amu-chan" Su comforted, " This school is huge and not everyone's here yet."

"But first you need to get to class." Miki said as the bell rang.

"Right" Amu turned and left for her class room. Amu reached the door marked 1-B and froze with her hand on the doorknob. Wait a minute, she thought. This is a new school. I can start over. I'm not "cool-and-spicy-Hinamori" anymore. Amu walked into the classroom with renewed confidence.

"Class this is our new student. She's a transfer form Seiyo Academy and her name is Hinamori Amu. Say hi Amu."

"Hullo." Amu said coolly.

Shoot! I did it again. Stupid, stupid.

There was a few moments of silence before everyone began to act like fan girls.

"So cool and spicy!"

"She's cute"

"So cool!"

The class was in an uproar and Amu coolly walked to her desk before collapsing.

Lunch Time

At Lunch, Amu had plenty of offers to sit with people but she had to turn them down. She was on a mission to find charas and couldn't eat lunch. She searched the whole school this time and peered into classrooms but found no presence of charas.

"One last classroom" Ran said. "lets cross our fingers."

Amu crossed her fingers and peered inside. She saw a boy inside eating lunch.

"How lonely" Su said. "He must be new too."

Amu pulled the door open and walked inside.

Haruhi's POV

I stayed behind in the classroom to do my homework. With the Host club after school I don't have much time to do it.

I heard the door close and looked up. There was a tough looking pink-haired girl standing by the door looking at me. 'She's not in my class' I thought. I turned back to my homework until I was interrupted by a "Hello"

I looked up and say she was standing in front of me with an odd smile on her face.

"Are you new here?" she asked.

"Uh, no but I was a while ago. Are you new?" I said.

She blushed a little. "Um yeah. Why are you here alone?"

"Well I had some homework to do, and I have a club after school so I can't do it then." I answered.

She suddenly appeared exited. "Really?!" she beamed, "What kind of club?"

"It's called the Host Club." I squirmed a little. It's kind of embarrassing to be part of such a club.

"What do you do?" she asked, appearing less disappointed.

"Well we… entertain girls…" To someone outside Ouran High, this probably sounds kind of odd.

"Oh" she appeared very disappointed this time.

"What is it?" 'Does she thing that the Host club is disturbing?'

"Nothing, nothing." she forced a smile. "So what are you working on?"

"A crossword puzzle for English, but I'm missing one" I looked back down.

"What is it?" she focused on the worksheet.

" A playing card known as the 'Trump' card" I read.

She smiled as if looking back at a memory, "Joker" she sighed.

I filled it in and it fit in perfectly. "Thanks… my name is Fujioka Haruhi."

"I'm-" Amu was interrupted by 2 twins closing the door.

"Oi Haruhi, finish that homework yet?" Kaoru asked.

"Yes I finished" Haruhi answered.

"Good then" Hikaru paused when he saw Amu. "Who's this?"

"Are you new?"

"I dyed my hair pink once."

"Yeah and it looked pretty stu-"

"Guys stop!" Haruhi interrupted. "So what was your name?"

Amu wasn't looking at them anymore. She was fixated on something at her side. She looked like she had just received bad news.

There was a moment of silence before Kaoru spoke. "What are you looking at?" Hikaru was looking at the direction in which she was staring.

Amu quickly turned to them. "Oh nothing, got to go bye!" She said as she tore out the door.

"Well that was odd." Hikaru said.

"Why'd she take off so fast?" Kaoru asked.

"You 2 probably scared her off." Haruhi sighed.

Still, she was pretty strange.

**I'm cutting it off there. I'll try** **to add another chapter every week or sooner (Try so I might not be able to sometimes) Bye!!**


	2. The XEgg

**Yay it's time for chapter 2!!! I was going to wait a while longer before posting this, but I just got really excited because so many people have read it so far. If you have any questions, or you found a spelling error, write it in a review. Enjoy!!!**

**disclaimer: I do not own Shugo Chara or Ouran High(sadly)**

Chapter 2: The X-Egg

Amu was charging down the hall. Lunch was still in session so it was mostly empty, but everyone she passed looked back in surprise.

"Are you sure Miki?" Amu turned a corner.

"Positive, It's definitely an X-egg." Miki said.

"I feel it too" Ran added.

Amu thought of what Haruhi said as she ran. When he said he was in a club, she was hoping this Host club was actually like the guardians. Are there any Guardians at this school?

The school bell chimed and Amu froze.

"We'll have to look after school." Amu said. Her charas nodded and she turned and left for class.

After School

Amu took off as soon as class left and immediately spotted the egg. She took of running after it.

"Ran, Chara Nari!" she yelled as she ran.

She transformed into Amulet Heart but the X-egg was out of sight.

"In there!" Su called. Pointing to a door marked Third Music Room.

Amu yanked the door open but froze at what she saw.

There were 7 boys grouped together facing the door. At the center a handsome blonde man stood up.

"Hello…cheerleader welcome to the Ouran High School Host Club." He smiled.

"Amu-chan, by the window!" Ran called.

Amu looked past the man and towards an open window were a X-egg looked ready to escape.

"We are a group of students that-"

"Sorry excuse me!" Amu shouted as she jumped clear over his head. She ran to the window and jumped onto the windowsill.

Haruhi's POV

The door burst open and I saw that pink-haired girl appear. 'Why is she here?' I thought. 'Does she want to be a host club member?'

Tamaki stood up and walked towards her. I looked away; she's probably here for Tamaki like everyone else.

"We are a group of students that-"

"Sorry, excuse me!" the girl shouted and leaped over Tamaki's head. The Host club froze in shock as she ran past us and to the open window. She jumped and everyone(except Tamaki who is frozen from shock) ran to the window.

"Why'd she jump? Is she crazy?" Kaoru half-shouted.

"She'll die!" Hunny yelled, tears forming at the thought of someone dead.

They watched as she dived down, and she appeared to be trying to catch something.

"What's she doing?" Hikaru asked.

A burst of light shined from her and blinded them all. When they looked back she was gone.

"What was that?" I gaped, "That bright light…"

The Host club was silent, until the twins pushed frozen Tamaki over.

20 Minutes Later

(Note, the story has left Haruhi's POV and is just a general POV)

"Alright men!… and Haruhi. A strange event has just occurred." Tamaki paced back and forth.

"You mean Tono being frozen for several minutes from shock?" Kaoru joked.

"No, that happens every day." Hikaru added.

"Shut up!" Tamaki steamed before continuing. " I mean the odd cheerleader that jumped out the window. We need to find out her name-"

"Hinamori Amu," Kyoya read off his computer. "A transfer from Seiyo academy. She is in class 1-B" his glasses flashed.

"W-well then, I guess" Tamaki stuttered. "now we have a new mission!" he shouted. "We will spy on her starting tomorrow."

"Why?" Kaoru asked.

"W-well I guess I'm curious about her." Tamaki explained.

"I know what you mean" Haruhi said. "She jumped out of a window and there was… that light."

"And she jumped over Tama-chan's head." Hunny said.

"Hunny-sempai, you can do that too." Hikaru said.

Hunny nodded. "You're right"

"Maybe she's a female Hunny" Kaoru suggested.

"No her personality wasn't like that." Haruhi said.

Everyone turned to Haruhi (except the twins) in shock.

"How do you know?" Tamaki asked, confused.

"Well, I spoke with her during lunch, and she was nice but she wasn't like Hunny sempai. Altough, she was wearing different accessories on her uniform that made her look tough. She got really excited when I mentioned I was in a club."

"Why?" Tamaki looked to Kyoya who was reading some sort of article.

"Hinamori-san was in a club called the guardians while at Seiyo. They are like a student council and handle student body work. They are very popular among students and their current members include Hotori Tadase, Yuiki Yaya, Fujisaki Nagihiko, and Mashiro Rima.

"Maybe the too are athletic like Hinamori-san." Kaoru said.

"Alright then tomorrow we spy on Hinamori-san to get information about her!" Tamaki ordered.

Haruhi sighed, tomorrow will be very odd.

**Well that's the end, I hoped you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. I really do enjoy this writting process. maybe I should write another story. I'll write about that on my profile. The next chapter is called "Spys". I'll release it in a few days. Bye!!!**


	3. Spys

**Yay!! Time for chapter 3!! I was so excited to post this! I hope you all enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Shugo Chara or Ouran High**

"School time!" Ran cheered. She danced and turned to find a white soul coming out of Amu's mouth. "A-amu-chan?" shock was on her face and Miki and Su flew toward Amu.

"Amu-chan its okay" Su comforted.

"There are no guardians here." she moaned, bent over. "I'm all alone."

They reached the entrance to Ouran High. Amu collapsed on the brick wall outside.

"What about that Haruhi guy you met? He seemed nice" Miki sat on her shoulder.

Amu thought back to yesterday and her conversation with Haruhi.

"Um its called the Host Club" Haruhi said in her mind.

A vision of a blonde man appeared in her head.

"This is the Host Club" he said. Amu's was silent until the light bulb blinked in her head.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!" She shouted, sending her charas flying. Miki's hat flew off.

"What? What is it?" Ran cried startled.

"Haruhi was there when I went after the X-egg. He probably thinks I'm crazy. And to see me in that outfit…" Amu blushed a bright red.

"Why would he think you're crazy?" Su asked.

"I jumped out of a window!" Amu cried. Amu put a grievingly hand over her face.

"For a good reason." Miki added.

Amu cupped her face in her hand. 'Will Haruhi still talk to me?' she thought. 'What about that Host Club?'

"Hinamori-san!" a familiar voice called.

Amu glanced around at the sound of the voice and stood up as a familiar blonde boy ran toward her.

"Tadase-kun!" she called back as he approached her.

"Hello Hinamori-san, I wanted to see you." he still sounded a little breathless.

Amu could feel herself blushing. 'What did that mean?'

"How are you?" Tadase asked.

"Oh I'm fine just settling in. How are the guardians?" she found herself desperate to know what was happening at Seiyo.

"Well Easter has not had any major activity since what happened with Utau." Tadase paused. "But hunting X-eggs was easier with you around."

Amu blushed again at the way he said "you". "Well I would come back if I could, but Seiyo is too far away and I'm not a student anymore."

Tadase smiled. "I know that, it's just I…" Tadase looked deep into her eyes "I really missed you Hinamori-san."

Amu blushed, if possible, an even darker shade of red than before. She saw that Tadase blushed too. "I really missed you too, Tadase-kun."

There was a period of silence in which the mood increased as the charas watched, before Tadase's watch beeped.

"Oh, got to go Hinamori-san. Bye!" He turned and left Amu blushing and waving. She wished for the past where they met every day.

Host POV

"Okay everyone its time" Tamaki whispered as Amu approached.

They were behind a large hedge at the entrance to the school. With them they each had binoculars and a type of listening device that attached to headphone. They watched as Amu sat down against the brick wall.

"She appears to be depressed." Hikaru noted.

"Is she talking to herself?" Tamaki muttered. Amu's mouth was moving and she kept looking at something in the air.

"Use your listening device." Haruhi whispered. She found herself getting involved in this by curiosity.

The Host club turned on their listening devices and strained to hear any noise. Amu was quiet, until….

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" she shouted, making the entire host club yank off their headphones.

" Ow," Kaoru rubbed his ears. "That hurt, why is she yelling?"

Everyone put their headphones back on and hoped she wouldn't scream again.

"I jumped out of a window!" Amu cried.

"For an important reason!" said an unknown voice.

"I-is she actually talking to someone?" Hikaru asked.

"She doesn't appear to have a cell phone with her." Haruhi noted.

"Then whose voice did we hear?" Kaoru whispered.

"Hinamori-san!"

The Host club turned back to Amu and saw a boy wearing a uniform with plaid pants running toward her.

"Who's that?" Hikaru asked.

"The uniform is Seiyo's so it must be Hotori Tadase, a guardian." Kyoya pushed up his glasses.

"Tadase-kun!"

"Hello Hinamori-san, I wanted to see you." Amu's face was red at this.

"Do we have a little bit of love here?" Kaoru teased.

"How are you?"

"Oh I'm fine, just settling in. How are the guardians?"

"Well Easter has not had any major activity since what happened with Utau," he paused. "But hunting X-eggs was easier with you around."

Amu blushed again and the twins smiled again.

"Well I would come back if I could, but Seiyo is too far away and I'm not a student anymore."

"I know that it's just that I…I really missed you Hinamori-san." Both of their faces ignited in blush.

Hikaru and Kaoru smiled and even giggled a little at the awkward love scene.

"Tamaki-sempai what did they mean about Easter? Do they mean the holiday?" Haruhi asked.

"No Haruhi, Easter is a large corporation in the entertainment business." Tamaki explained.

"But what a school club has to do with such a large company is what I don't get." Kyoya added.

Tadase's watch beeped. "Oh, got to go Hinamori-san, bye!" Tadase left.

They watched Amu wave after them, then she froze.

"What is it Amu-chan?" The unknown voice said.

"I feel like, someone's watching me."

The entire Host club shivered with fear and froze.

**And end! That's chapter 3 and chapter 4, titled "The Guardians" will be posted on Friday in the morning (5:00) or after school (2:30 or later). Okay... confession time... I don't have any couples for this story. I was thinking of doing Amuto because it fits but I also want to do a crossover couple(But I think Tamaki and Haruhi should stick together) Review any suggestions please or else it will be Amuto!!!(Ikuto is coming in later)**


	4. The Guardians

**Story time! But first, a PAGE OF THANKS!!**

**First, thank you to Lizzie-tart, Riku-sia, Suzuka Harukaze, Tohru1994, arbr12, conan-lover, and princessa08212 for favoriting this story. **

**Second, thank you to Alycee Lanet, Riku-sia, Suzuka Harukaze, Tohru1994, cherry649, conan-lover, and smilingspaz for for putting this story on their story alert's page.**

**Third, thanks to smiling spaz, Tohru1994, Suzuka Harukaze, Yuuki Narumi, Riku-sia, Lizzie-tart, and Alycee Lanet, for reviewing my story.**

**I also want to give a thanks to Suzuka Harukaze, I thought about it, and Tadamu does fit, so the story will be Tadamu. To everyone else speak now(Review if you want something else) or forever hold your peace. Ikuto will still be in the story.**

Amu glanced around the entrance to Ouran High. Someone else was here, and she could feel it.

"Do you think it's Easter?" Ran whispered.

"Ran, heart rod." Amu whispered as here heart rod appeared in her hand. She spotted a nearby bush and could barely see a face through it. She charged toward the hedge and stuck her rod inside the hedge. She heard a man cry out (it's Tamaki so imagine his scream). She jumped to the top of the hedge (it's a big hedge so she needed Ran's help) and peered down. She saw the Host Club and a very frightened blonde man hiding behind another man with classes.

"Host Club?" she murmured to herself.

"Why are they spying on you?" Su asked.

Amu spotted Haruhi, who was surprisingly calm, and felt deeply embarrassed. She jumped off the hedge and ran into the building.

Host POV

"Is she gone?" Hikaru whispered.

"Looks so," Kyoya said.

"Are you okay Tama-chan? You look pretty scared." Hunny asked.

Tamaki brushed dirt off his uniform and stood up. "I'm fine."

"Are you sure? You nearly died when she came at you with that stick." Hikaru smiled evilly.

"Good thing Kyoya-sempai was here to protect you." Kaoru mimicked Hikaru's grin.

"Shut up! You would be scared too!" he yelled.

Hikaru and Kaoru turned to each other. "Right." They said together sarcastically.

"Anyway it is time for phase 2 of my plan. Haruhi, you are to talk with her during lunch and get any information you can." Tamaki ordered.

Haruhi made a face. "Uh, Tamaki-sempai, why don't we just leave her alone?"

"Haruhi, if you're scared then I'll go with you"

"No way, Tono. You're too big of a baby." Hikaru shook his head.

"Yeah, Haruhi needs someone stronger to protect her." Kaoru added.

"Be quiet! I also need to go to demand an apology from her for trying to stab me with that stick!" Tamaki declared.

"Okay fine, fine! I'll go with Tamaki-sempai then. I'm going to class" Haruhi left the hedge and walked inside.

Lunch time

Amu once again had many offers to sit with people, and she decided on a girl named Kiara. She seemed the nicest and didn't call her cool and spicy the first day. Amu sat down at Kiara's table and mostly chatted with another girl called Nina. She was about to eat from her Bento box, made by her mother, when a blonde man appeared before her.

"Hinamori-san," his voice sounded soothing. " May we speak with you privately?"

Amu was about to reject him when she saw Haruhi standing beside him. "I have to go Kiara-san, Nina-chan, thanks for letting me sit with you."

"Oh bye Amu-san!" Kiara and Nina waved.

"Right over here." The man ushered to an empty table.

"My name is Suoh Tamaki" Tamaki said.

Amu nodded to him and put her bento box down and saw Haruhi pull one out too.

"Don't you eat the lunch here?" she asked Haruhi.

"Oh no, I can't afford it. I'm here on scholarship." Haruhi unwrapped it.

"So," Amu started, "Why did you invite me here?"

"We wanted to ask you about why you jumped out of that window yesterday." Haruhi was trying to prevent Tamaki from talking, knowing he would say something stupid.

"Oh, that?" Amu paused. 'I should keep it a secret' Amu thought. Only guardians are supposed to know. "It's a guardian secret."

"But you're no longer a guardian!" Tamaki jumped in. "Can't you tell us?"

"Nope. Also, you never stop being a guardian." Amu smiled at her charas.

"What if we became guardians?" Haruhi asked.

"You have to have something very special to become a guardian." Amu explained.

"What's that?" Haruhi asked.

Amu leaned in closer and so did Haruhi and Tamaki. "Can't tell you" she whispered.

"Why not?" Tamaki whined.

"You have to get one first" Amu sighed, no one at this school seemed to have one.

"But how do you get one?" Tamaki asked. He seemed very curious.

"You can't just force yourself to have one." Amu explained. "Only certain people get them and it happens by accident."

"What if we have it and don't know what it is?" Haruhi said.

"I checked this entire school and no one has one yet"

"How do you check the school?" Tamaki asked.

"I have a special monitor." Amu's charas giggled.

"Oh Amu-chan!" Miki said. "There's a X-egg nearby!"

"Really?" Amu turned to Miki then back to Tamaki and Haruhi who looked confused.

"What is it?" Haruhi asked.

"Sorry but I got to go!" Amu waved as she ran from the table.

"Wait were are you going?" Tamaki called to her.

Tamaki spotted the twins at a nearby table. "Hikaru, Kaoru lets go." They took off leaving Haruhi trying to catch up(she's slow).

Amu followed after the X-egg as Amulet Spade(for a bit of change). She finally got it cornered at the end of a hallway.

"Got you!" Amu cried then she froze as she heard the owner's voice.

'I'm not good enough to be my father's heir. My brother has always been better than me.'

The X- egg cracked open and out came the X-character came out. He shot out x-energy(that's what I'm calling it) at Amu and she quickly dodged.

Tamaki and the twins appeared and saw black energy(they can only see the attacks) coming out of nowhere that were aimed at Amu.

"Colorful canvas!" Amu shouted, swirling her giant paintbrush.

"Now she's dressed like an artist?" Hikaru said confused.

The X-character spotted Tamaki and the twins and shot the x-energy at them.

"Look out!" Amu shouted, running toward them.

"Holy Crown!" Tamaki and the twins were protected by a yellow barrier.

"Tadase-kun!" Amu shouted. Tadase came out as platinum royale and let stood in front of a scared Tamaki and twins.

"Go Go, duckies!"

"Tightrope dancer!"

Several rubber ducks appeared carrying rope and tied up the X-character.

"Rima, Yaya!" Amu beamed.

"Amu quick, purify it!" Rima called.

"Right!" Amu has never been so happy fighting a X-character. "Negative Heart, Lock on! Open Heart!" Everyone was bathed in a bright light and the X-character became a chara in a business suit.

"Thanks you guys!" It called, flying away in it's egg.

Everyone transformed back and Amu ran toward them.

"How did you guys get here?" Amu asked.

"Well, we had a break after lunch and sensed the X-egg." Tadase explained.

"Were is Nagihiko?" Amu was hoping he would be here too.

"He didn't come to school. I think he had something to do at home." Yaya answered.

"Oh that's too bad."

" So Amu who are these guys?" Rima asked. She was looking at Tamaki, Hikaru and Kaoru, who were getting up off the ground.

"Oh this is Tamaki-sempai but I don't know the twin's names" Amu turned to them.

The twins raced over and held out their hands. "Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin" they said at the same time and shook everyone's hand.

Haruhi finally caught up and was out of breath.

"He's Fujioka Haruhi" Amu said as Haruhi panted forward.

Tadase moved to introduce himself, "I'm-"

"You're Hotori Tadase she's Mashiro Rima, and she's Yuiki Yaya we know already" Hikaru said. "We read up on you guys."

"Oh, okay then. Well, see you later Amu" Tadase turned to leave.

"Wait!" Tamaki yelled, running ahead of them "You have to tell us what just happened first!"

"Huh?" Tadase said, confused.

"We were trying to get Hinamori-san to talk but she says it's a guardian secret, so you guys have to tell us!" Tamaki was holding Tadase by the arms.

"Tadase-kun, do you think we can trust them?" Amu said while looking at the twins.

"I think we can trust Tamaki-sempai" Tadase answered.

"Oh thank you, thank you, thank you!" Tamaki hugged Tadase tightly.

"Okay, you're crushing me, Tamaki-sempai." Tamaki let go of Tadase. "We will all meet at the Royal garden after school today. We should get back to class."

"Bye Amu-chi!" Yaya called as they left.

The school bell chimed and Amu waved goodbye to the guardians. She walked straight past the 4 Host club members with her head held high.

**Okay everyone the next post is on Sunday, and its called "The Royal Garden" what else? Review any questions (This chapter was a little confusing) and comments. See you sunday!!=P**


	5. The Royal Garden

**Hello everyone it's time for chapter 4! Amu is kind of mean in this one(especially to Tamaki) because she doesn't really trust them yet. But she'll soften up!! so enjoy! Thanks for reading!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Shugo Chara of Ouran High (sigh)**

Amu tapped her foot impatiently. 'What is taking them so long?' she thought to herself. She was sitting alone at a table in the third Music room watching the Host Club "Host". Normally Amu would be swept in by their act, but Amu was to angry for that to happen. Amu stomped over to Tamaki and tapped is shoulder.

Tamaki turned around and quickly stood up "Yes Amu?" All the Host club members had started calling her by her first name.

"How long will this," she motioned to the girls, "take?" Amu had wanted to leave for the Royal Garden right away, but she had to show the Host Club the way.

"I'm sorry Amu… is there anything I can do?" Tamaki turned up his charm and leaned towards Amu. Amu growled and he jumped back.

"If you're not done in an hour I'm leaving without you." Amu stormed back to her table and crossed her arms angrily.

Haruhi walked over to Tamaki. "She doesn't look happy."

"Oh Harruhhiii," Tamaki whined, " she doesn't liiike meeee."

Haruhi rolled her eyes(does she do that?). "Let me talk to her." Haruhi walked to the table and Amu uncrossed her arms at Haruhi sat down.

"Hey Haruhi," Amu mumbled.

"Do you want some coffee, Amu?"

"Huh? You guys drink coffee?" Amu turned toward Haruhi in surprise.

"Well I don't, but everyone else does."

"It must be a rich thing," Amu sighed. "Do you have any Japanese tea instead?" (because Tadase makes Japanese tea )

"Oh sure" Haruhi got up and left.

"Amu-chan, why are you so grumpy?" Ran said, coming out of Amu's chara bag.

"I don't know, I just think these host guys are weird."

"I think they're funny. Especially the twins." Su smiled at the twins. They appeared to be close to making out (tee hee).

Haruhi brought back a plate of tea and they talked (about whatever) until the last customer had left.

"Okay everyone, let's go!" Tamaki called. Amu and the Host Club followed Tamaki to the entrance.

"It's about 30 minutes of you walk there…" Amu turned around to see the Host Club getting into a limo.

"Come on Amu!" Tamaki called.

Amu sighed and climbed in after him. 'Thought we would walk' she thought to herself. She was sitting in between Haruhi and the twins.

The twins smiled at her. Amu was slightly scared by their evil grins.

"Hey Amu, do you like Tadase?" Hikaru asked.

"W-What? I do not!" Amu blushed, giving away her lie.

"Really? Because I hear he likes you." Kaoru teased.

"I would believe you, but Tadase has already rejected me twice." Amu sighed, she wanted to believe them.

"What?!" Tamaki shouted from his seat by Kyoya, "He rejected you?"

"Tamaki-sempai, be quiet!" Haruhi scolded.

"When did this happen?" Tamaki asked quietly.

"Well, it was the first day of the new school year. The guardians were holding their annual meeting before the student council. I wasn't a guardian yet, so I was in the crowd."

Enter Flashback

"Then. If everyone is here we will start the elections for 3rd year guardians. To start, I ask you to fill out the uniform survey at your lesiure…" Tadase called out to the assembly.

'The prince… I can see him so clearly from here,' Amu thought to herself, 'he doesn't seem human. And when I was mean to him before… I'll bet he hates me now.'

"Anyone with an opinion please raise your hand." Tadase continued.

Amu looked down. 'I'm sorry about before. Actually, I like you…'

"So why don't you change?" a voice in her head echoed. "From a disobedient girl to a obedient girl, character change!"

A heart clip replaced the X clip and Amu felt her body stand up without her control.

"Yes!" her voice called out. "I'm sorry, I like you!"

Amu was in shock and her X clip appeared again. "Huh? Wha.. What…" Amu was very confused.

The students were in awe and Tadase closed his eyes. "We are currently in the middle of an assembly. Please discuss opinions that deal with the topic at hand. And, there is someone else that I like, I'm sorry."

End Flashback

"After that I ran away." They had reached Seiyo academy but stayed inside the Limo to listen to Amu's story. Amu looked at Tamaki who had a tissue in his hand and was bawling hysterically.

"How sad!!!" Tamaki wiped his eyes. "You poor thing.!" He reached out to hug Amu and for once she didn't show violence. She felt closer with the Host club after telling her story.

"That's terrible." Hunny said, moving over to hug Amu too.

"Group Hug!" The twins shouted.

"I'm being crushed!" Amu shouted and the 4 let go. "Now let's go." Amu opened the limo door and led the Host club to the garden.

"Oh so pretty," Hunny stared at the flowers.

"Yeah," Mori mumbled. (His first line!!)

They walked inside and all the guardians were putting out snacks. There were extra chairs for the Host club.

"Yay! Cake!" Hunny jumped off of Mori's shoulders and reached for the cake. Another hand reached out for the same cake.

"My cake!" Yaya whined, pulling it towards her.

"No!" Hunny whined back. They fought over the cake until Mori came with a knive and cut the cake in half. Hunny and Yaya smiled at each other and gobbled down their cakes.

"Welcome host club." Tadase smiled as they sat down. "I don't believe we met all of you yesterday."

"Allow me. This is Hunny-sempai, Mori-sempai, Kyoya Hikaru and Kaoru, Haruhi and my name is Tamaki." Tamaki gestured to everyone as he called them out.

Nagihiko was staring at Haruhi intently. Amu looked at him.

"What is it Nagihiko?" she asked and looked at Haruhi.

"You're a girl." Nagihiko smiled. The entire Host club was shocked and the guardians all started staring at Haruhi.

"You're right she is a girl." Amu gasped. "But why are you dressed up as a guy?"

"I need to pay off a debt." The guardians still looked confused.

"Forget about the reason you guys need to keep the secret okay?" Tamaki interrupted.

"Of course we will." Tadase smiled. "Now for the reason we are here."

At this point, I'm going to skip the explanation because we all now about it

"I see," Kyoya put a finger to his chin and thought.

"Wow, I wonder what my chara is." Tamaki dreamed.

"An idiot?" Hikaru smirked.

"Shut up!" Tamaki shouted.

"I want a chara!" Hunny pouted. Mori patted his head.

"But what does Easter have to do with this?" Kyoya asked. This is what he found most interesting.

"Easter is after the embryo, an egg that can grant any wish." Tadase explained.

"They are always using different plots to find it, like destroying people's dreams." Amu frowned.

"What would you do with an egg that can grant any wish…" Haruhi thought of what she would use it for.

"Yes we have to stop them."

"But Easter hasn't been doing much lately" Nagihiko added.

"Well for now, I'll keep watch over Ouran High with the Host club" Amu stood up.

"Really?!" Tamaki jumped up to her. "You don't hate me? Or any of us?"

"Nope." Amu beamed at him. Tamaki and the other Hosts (except Haruhi and Kyoya) moved in for a big group hug. Amu left for home after that and whistled a little.

"Amu-chan, you seem really happy." Ran jumped out in front of her.

"Well, I did just make 7 new friends." Amu nearly skipped home.

**and finish! I have an idea for everyone! Its called TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK THE HOST CLUB'S CHARAS WOULD BE (not that they will get any) Haruhi's would definetly be a lawyer, but I'm not so sure about everyone else. Write your ideas in a review! Bye now!**


	6. Cat Man

**Hey everyone! Thanks for all your ideas for chara eggs. I really agreed with some of them. Here's what I think**

**Hikaru and Kaoru: I think that their charas would be different because it seems like they really wanted someone who can tell the difference between them.**

**Tamaki: I don't really know but if I had to guess, it would have to be someone his grandmother would be proud of.**

**Hunny: A bunny**

**Mori: I don't really think Mori would have a chara, but if he did, I think it might be a chara like Hunny**

**Kyoya: A chara that is better than his brothers (maybe)**

**Haruhi: a lawyer**

**If you don't agree that's perfectly ok! So without further ado, here is chapter 6, entitled Cat Man (wink)**

**Disclaimer: (I keep forgeting these) I do not own Shugo Chara or Ouran High**

It was the next day and Amu was in the Third Music room again. The Host Club was planning a theme day and Amu had come up with an idea for "in Paris". She had already gone on X-egg patrol and found nothing, so she was relaxing.

"Wow," Hikaru fanned himself. "It's hot in here."

"The principal did say the air conditioning was down" Kaoru added(it even happens in rich schools).

"I'll open a window" Amu stood up and pushed the large window open.

"Hey," said a familiar voice who's head appeared at the top of the window. Amu screamed and fell over in shock as Ikuto (you guessed it) jumped into the room. The Host club stood up at his arrival.

"So this is the school you were transferred to?" Ikuto smirked looking at the Host club as Amu got up. "Pretty fancy"

"Trespasser…" Tamaki appeared serious, "who are you?"

Ikuto smirked again. Amu stood in front of him before he could answer.

"Ikuto, why are you here?" Amu had no idea he knew she had left Seiyo.

"Well I came to see your new school," Ikuto sank into a chair.

"How did you know I left Seiyo?" Amu asked, sitting into the chair across from him.

Ikuto glance at the Host club before answering, "Easter has been watching you."

"Yeah so?" Amu didn't get what the big deal was, they were always watching the guardians.

"No just you, they are only watching you." Ikuto actually appeared worried (awwww).

"Why just me?" Amu didn't get this at all.

"I don't know but you better watch yourself."

The Host Club had been listening to the whole conversation. They did feel a little confused though. "Mr. cat man," (he still has the ears) Tamaki came forward. "Are you from Easter?"

"Yes, Mr. Genius" Ikuto said sarcastically.

"Are you Tsukiyomi Ikuto, son of the founder of Easter?" Kyoya pushed up his glasses.

"Yeah so?" Ikuto looked at them, "Who are you guys anyway?"

"Allow us to introduce ourselves," Tamaki stood forward, "My name Suoh Tamaki, leader of the Host club. The Ouran Host Club is about these handsome boys with too much time on their hands giving hospitality to these lovely ladies who also have time and profit off of them. Our other members include…seniors Morinozuka "Mori" Takashi and Haninozuka "Hunny" Mitsukuni."

Mori and Hunny stepped forward.

"I like your ears!" Hunny smiled.

"Next we have second-year Ootori Kyoya…" Tamaki continued.

Kyoya stood up and bowed to Ikuto who stayed sitting and was rather confused.

"Finally, we have first year students Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin and Fujioka Haruhi."

Hikaru and Kaoru ran up to Ikuto and bowed quickly. "We must say Tsukiyomi-san you are really cool!" Hikaru and Kaoru were very excited.

Ikuto began to laugh. "What are you guys, Prostitutes?" (the idea is somewhat similar)

"N-no!" Tamaki stuttered. "stop laughing!"

"I need to get going, see you Amu, have fun with the Host Club" Ikuto smirked and jumped out the window. Hikaru ran towards it and watched him go.

"So cool…" They murmured together.

"Amu-chan!" Hunny bounded forward "why did he have cat ears?"

"Because his chara is a cat."

"You can have a cat chara? Then I want a bunny chara!" Hunny hugged his bun-bun tightly.

"I don't know why he has a stray cat as his chara." Amu didn't know much at all about Ikuto. Amu turned and saw Tamaki was in a corner hunched over(X3) and didn't seem to happy.

"What's wrong with him?" Amu asked.

"Just ignore him, he does that all the time." Hikaru said as he and Kaoru walked toward Amu. Tamaki turned to the twins with tears in his eyes.

"So he can jump like that because he's a cat?" Kaoru asked. Hikaru and Kaoru wanted to be able to do jump like that too.

"Well his character change makes him nimble like a cat." Amu said.

"How do you know him?" Haruhi asked.

"Well since he works for Easter he was out looking for eggs that could be the embryo. I ran into him so he tried to take my eggs but he failed. I met him other times after that. He may work for Easter but he doesn't like it. He acts perverted at times but I think he's actually very nice otherwise." Amu explained. Hikaru and Kaoru had left the conversation and were poking Tamaki with a stick.

"Do the other guardians know him?" Haruhi asked.

"Well, Ikuto is a Easter employee, so he is an enemy of the guardians. I think that Tadase really doesn't like him though. But they used to be really close."

"Stop it!" Tamaki shouted and snatched the stick from the twins. The twins took off and Tamaki began chasing them. Amu and Haruhi both sweat dropped (I don't know what it's called).

"Oh, I see…" Kyoya said out loud while on his laptop.

"What is it, Kyoya-sempai?" Haruhi asked as she and Amu walked to him.

"Tsukiyomi-san was originally to be sent to Ouran for high school." He read.

"Really?" Amu and Haruhi said together.

"Yes it appears he denied the idea and instead went to Whillis (made up) High School." Kyoya answered.

Amu looked at her watch. "Oh I need to get home! Bye everyone!" she called and left the room.

"It's shocking that Easter is so involved with this." Haruhi said.

"Yes," Kyoya pushed up his glasses, "but it makes everything so much more interesting."

**Sorry it's so short! Many of you were reviewing about Ikuto coming in, and I had to wait first before introducing him. There will be Amuto moments in the next chapter (this story still does not have a main pairing) but the next chapter might just be a bit of a fun story to fill up time space in the plot. Until Thursday, Goodbye!**


	7. The King

**Hello everyone!**

**Ikuto: Hello author**

**Author: How did you get here?**

**Ikuto:Your door is unlocked**

**Author: oops, well now that Ikuto's here to remind me i have to say something important. MY STORY DOES NOT HAVE A MAIN PAIRING YET. SO FAR IT WILL HAVE TADAMU AND AMUTO MOMENTS(like in this chapter) BUT NEITHER IS THE MAIN PAIRING SO FAR**

**Ikuto: okay...**

**Author: you have something you need to say Ikuto...**

**Ikuto: I'm not saying it**

**Author: say it and i will give you some tuna**

**Ikuto: fine, my new nickname is...cat...man**

**Author: Yay!!! Whenever Ikuto comes in, he will be introduced as a cat man**

**Ikuto: ugh**

**Author: now on with the show!**

**Diisclaimer: I do not own Shugo Chara or Ouran High**

It was a day off from hosting and Amu and the Host Club were taking a break. Amu was talking with Haruhi on the couch. Hunny was eating a cake and Mori was watching. Kyoya was on his laptop and Tamaki and the twins were all at a table doing nothing.

"We're bored," the twins sighed together. Tamaki looked up at them and took off from the table at full speed to hide behind Kyoya.

"What is it, Tamaki?" Kyoya continued typing.

"Whenever they are bored, they pull pranks, and most of them hurt me!" Tamaki cried like a child.

To evil grins appeared on the twins faces as they understood. They quietly snuck up behind Tamaki.

"Boo!" they both shouted and Tamaki jumped and screamed. He ran away as the twins rolled on the floor laughing.

The sound of the door opening made the twins stop laughing.

"Sorry to disturb you," Tadase said as the Guardian walked in. "We were hoping for a meeting with Hinamori-san."

"Hey everyone!" Amu jumped up (Is that what she would say?).

"Hello Amu-chi!" Yaya called as she ran forward.

"Hello Hinamori-san, how is it hunting x-eggs here?" Tadase asked as the rest of the guardians approached her.

"There hasn't been any." Amu was confused by this. Usually there would be at least one X-egg.

"There was only a few for us too." Tadase responded.

"This place is fancy" Nagihiko looked around.

"Yeah" Yaya was staring at a big chandelier. (imagining swinging on it)

"Do you want to stay for a bit? I'll make some tea." Amu had recently learned how to make very good tea, with Su's help, for the Host Club.

The guardians sat down at a table and the twins and Tamaki sat across from them. There was an awkward silence among them until Tamaki spoke.

"Tadase, you're a handsome boy, have you ever thought about being a Host?" Tamaki suggested.

"Um, well…" Tadase blushed a little.

"He would make a good host…" Kaoru commented.

"But what would his character be?" Hikaru finished.

"He seems like a…" Tamaki and the twins pondered while Tadase blushed.

"He seems like you, Tono!" Hikaru exclaimed.

"He's a prince!" Kaoru and Hikaru high-fived each other.

The Guardians all gasped as a crown appeared on Tadase's head. (=P)

"DON'T" Tadase shouted as he jumped up from the table, "CALL ME A PRINCE!

Tamaki and the twins hugged each other in fear (that sounds weird). The rest of the Host Club looked up at the exclamation and Tadase stood on his chair.

"I AM KING!" Tamaki and the twins flinched. "A HA HA HA!" Tadase laughed evilly.

"I have the tea!" Amu called as she walked into the room. "What happened?"

"Amu-chi! Tamaki-sempai said the 'P-word'!" Yaya shouted.

"Let me take care of it." Nagihiko smirked at Tadase, who stopped laughing.

"King, would you like a foot rub?" Nagihiko held up his hands and made a gripping action with them.

Tadase's crown disappeared and he stumbled off the chair. He hid from Nagihiko.

"You guys can't say that word to Tadase-kun" Amu said to the Host Club.

"Why?" Tamaki asked as he stopped quivering.

"It triggers his chara change" Rima said.

"Oh, well then as we were saying" Tamaki collected himself. "You should become a Host."

"I will show you." Tamaki looked around until he spotted Haruhi on the couch. He dashed to her picked her up, looked into her eyes and said, "Hello princess, you look beautiful today."

Haruhi's face showed boredom. "Let me go, Tamaki-sempai". Tamaki made a noise of hurt and let go. Then left for his corner.

"Humph!"(is that how you spell it?) Kiseki flew in front of Tadase. That ability is useless unless your enemy is a girl!"

"Sorry, Tamaki isn't very good" Hikaru said, not hearing Kiseki. "Maybe you're better."

Tadase blushed again. "I don't really think I could."

"Here let us show you the right way." Kaoru smiled. Hikaru and Kaoru demonstrated (he he again) and Tadase blushed harder at the mental image of him doing that.

"Now you try!" Hikaru and Kaoru almost commanded.

"I-I can't" Tadase stuttered.

Hikaru looked at Kaoru and smiled. "Bet you couldn't do it anyway…Prince…"

This set Tadase off again. "I'LL SHOW YOU COMMONERS!" he shouted. He glanced around, grabbed Amu (the nearest girl) by her arms and leaned in close to her face.

"Hello, princess." his voice turned soft. "Would you like to be my queen?"

Amu blushed hard as Tadase held her then fainted . Tadase dropped her as the chara change became undone.

"What- Hinamori-san?" he said incoherently and stared at Amu, whose eyes were swirling (in dizziness).

The twins burst into laughter and fell on the floor. Tamaki looked up from his corner to see what happened. Hunny and Mori watched from their table and Kyoya ignored everything. Haruhi and the other Guardians (and their charas) sweat dropped.

I n a tree outside the Host club

"Ha!" Yoru laughed, "how amusing!"

"Yeah…" Ikuto watched Tadase pick up a dizzy Amu inside. (Ikuto's expression is like when Tadase confessed)

At Amu's House

"Ugh," Amu collapsed onto her bed.

"Amu-chan, do you feel better?" Ran asked.

"No…" Amu moaned. She woke up from fainting to see Tadase's face and the twins laughing hysterically. She left soon after that still blushing. She had taken a shower and ate her dinner. It was dark out now.

"It's okay Amu-chan, Tadase doesn't remember it." Su comforted.

" But everyone else does." Amu sighed and turned to the window and screamed and fell of the bed at the sight of a blue haired cat man.

"What are you here for now?" Amu asked as she pulled the sliding door open. Ikuto leaped of the balcony edge and into Amu's room.

"You should have curtains" Ikuto smirked at her.

"You should stop coming here" Amu retorted.

"Cold, huh? I just came to ask something."

" What?"

Ikuto leaned in close to Amu. She felt her heart race. Blush creeped onto her face.

"You want to be my Queen?"

'Is he serious?' Amu asked herself and blushed a bright red. Until she remembered where she heard that.

Ikuto started laughing at Amu's face and leaned away again. Amu blushed(if possible) even brighter with embarassment and anger.

"Shut up!" She shouted. "Why are you always teasing me?"

"Because it's so fun."

"Stupid!" Amu shouted, (out of insults).

"Bye, gullible little kid." Ikuto smirked as he walked to the door.

"Fine, go!" Amu's anger slightly subsided as she sat on her bed.

Ikuto left and Amu sighed again. What was his problem?

**All done! People, I need you to come up with a story for the next chapter. Just any old adventure the Hosts and Amu can have. I need you!!! Review me an idea, i'm starting to get writer's block(The terrible disease). PLEASE REVIEW ME IDEAS!!! I'll come up with something out of them. But until next time, Bye! Remember to review your ideas!**


	8. Lobeliaaaaa!

**Chapter 8! Chapter 8! Special thanks to Yuuki Narumi for the idea!!! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Shugo Chara or Ouran High**

It was a normal day at Ouran High and-

"Lily, Daisy, are you ready?" Rose whispered. The Zuka Club was dressed in camouflage and hiding behind a bush outside Ouran High.

"Yes!" Lily gave a thumps up and Daisy nodded.

"Remember the plan?" Rose asked.

"We sneak in…" Lily started.

"And grab Haruhi!" Daisy finished.

"Perfect…Now, let's go!"

The Zuka club crawled out from behind the bush and dashed inside. They slid along the walls and peered around corners. They hid in a classroom as a student passed by. Once out, they made one final turn and stood outside the third music room.

"Wait!" Rose yell-whispered as Daisy had her hand on the doorknob. "We need to _sneak _in Daisy, remember?"

"Oh, sorry."

The Zuka club scanned the area until they found a nearby door marked "snack pantry". They strolled amongst the assorted cakes and cookies until they came across another door.

"This is it," Rose whispered and she creaked the door open to a tiny crack. They could see the Host Club members sitting together and talking. Rose then slammed open the door and the Host club turned (So much for sneaky ).

"You!" Tamaki appeared angry (maybe a little afraid). "Why are you here?"

"We came for Haruhi" Rose announced. Lily and Daisy nodded at her sides.

They spotted Haruhi sitting on the couch, but their view was blocked by the twins.

"I can't see, who's there?" came a voice from behind the twins. A pink-haired girl (she was sitting next to Haruhi and was covered as well) poked her head out from the other side of the human wall. Amu stood up and walked to the front of the twins.

"Don't worry, Amu" Hikaru glared at the Zuka club.

"The Zuka Club is nothing special" Kaoru added.

"Zuka?" Amu had never heard of it.

"Now get out!" Tamaki pointed to the door, but the Zuka club didn't even look at him. They were all staring at amu in awe.

"W-what?" Amu felt self conscious as they stared at her.

The Zuka Club raced to Amu and tackled her, each of them observing their appearance. (like they did to Haruhi, they were all feeling her, gross).

"What lovely eyes!" Lily cried.

"Eh?!" Amu was very confused.

"And what a gorgeous face!" Rose held her chin.

"EH?!"

"And her- her" Daisy was nearly speechless.

"Her Hair!" They all exclaimed. Hikaru and Kaoru yanked Amu from the Zuka's clutches by her arms.

"Now get out!" Tamaki approached them.

"So you've kidnapped another beautiful girl and held her hostage in this stink hole of vile men." Rose turned to Tamaki.

"W-what? Amu chose-" Tamaki was stopped.

"Don't worry, Amu-chan," Rose spoke to Amu, who was still being held by the twins. "we will come back to save you."

"Lobeliaaaaaa!" they sang as they left. With the slam of the door the twins let Amu go.

"Who were they?" Amu asked.

"The Zuka club of St. Lobelia High School." Hunny frowned.

Host Club explaining, not important

"Oh, so they are your enemies?" Amu asked.

"Yup." Hikaru responded.

"Why do they seem so…" Amu searched for a word. "crazy?"

"Who knows? Lobelia is an all girls school and the Zuka club is loved by all of the girls."

"Oh." Amu sweat dropped. They reminded her of the Host Club (at end I will explain my reasoning for this).

"Ok, enough of this talk. Remember everyone, tomorrow is the 'shining knights' day." Tamaki announced.

Amu smirked when she remembered the Host club costumes. 'glad I don't have to walk in those' Amu pictured the jangling armor.

With the Zuka Club

"That was certainly unexpected." Rose thought out loud. They were in the dressing room at St. Lobelia( their made-up hang out) and were quite silent as they had not completed the mission.

"What now, Rose?" Lily asked.

"Well, we must save Amu too." Rose pondered.

"I know!" Daisy cried, standing up.

"What?" Rose asked.

"Well, Haruhi is never going to come to Lobelia, so let's try to persuade Amu instead!" Daisy beamed at her brilliant idea.

"That is a good idea Daisy, but there is the problem of the Host Club." Rose hated the Host Club and their demoralizing way of treating women.

"How are they a problem?" Lily asked.

"They will stop us, I heard that the little one was once a karate champion." Rose may be brave, but she wasn't about to be beaten by a sweet-loving senior.

"Then we will just resort to our original plan." Lily smiled.

"Ah yes…capture." Rose smiled and they all laughed somewhat evilly.

**And...finish!!! Now that that is over with, **

**IMPORTANT MESSAGE FROM THE AUTHOR: I might not get around to updating as planned on Saturday for various reasons. I apoligize but I will try my hardest!**


	9. Lobeliaaaaa! Part 2

**Yay! I managed to type it in time! I hope you enjoy everyone!!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Shugo Chara or Ouran High**

"Amu! Can you get some cakes from the pantry?" Haruhi asked.

"Sure!" Amu responded and turned to enter the pantry. She found a shelf full of the spongy desert and placed several packages on a tray.

Amu was at the Host Club again. Their shining knights day was so far successful and Amu had come to help run errands.

"Go!" a voice behind her shouted. She turned to see a burlap sack before it was thrown over her head. She dropped the tray in shock as the burlap sack made it's way down to her toes. Before she could scream, she was lifted off the ground and the light at the end of the sack disappeared as someone tied the closing shut.

"W-what the-" Amu said startled. She was completely terrified.

"Poor thing," said a muffled voice, "They were using her for labor."

"We came just in time." said another voice.

"W-who are you?!" Amu began desperately struggling inside the bag.

"Don't worry Amu, we'll get you out of here." This voice sounded familiar.

"Z-Zuka Club?" Amu could hardly even believe they would do this.

"Yes, Amu. Now we need to go!!!" The person who was holding her let go and gave Amu to Rose who carried her bridal style. Air was blowing through the small holes in the sack so Amu assumed they were running.

"You're remarkably light" Rose said as they ran.

If Amu hadn't known the Zuka club from what Tamaki had said, she would have been terrified right now. She was mostly confused over why the Zuka club was kidnapping her.

The slam of a door startled her and the smell of fresh air told her she was outside. The Zuka Club was running again until they stopped. Amu heard a car engine as she was placed in the car. The car door closed and they took off away from Ouran High.

Meanwhile, at the Host Club

'It has been several minutes since Amu had left to get the cakes' Haruhi thought. She excused herself from the girls she was hosting to check the pantry. All she found in the pantry was several boxes of cake on the floor.

"Hikaru, Have you seen Amu?" Haruhi asked as she approached him.

"Nope" Hikaru responded.

"I saw her go in the pantry." Kyoya added.

"Yeah, but did you see her come back out?" Haruhi asked.

"No," Kaoru answered.

"She's probably chasing after an X-egg" Hikaru suggested.

"You're probably right," Haruhi sighed.

Back with Zuka

Amu sat down on a chair after Rose released her from the bag. She was in what appeared to be a dressing room (Zuka club made-up hideout).

"Now Amu, you need to transfer over to Lobelia immediately." Rose commanded.

"Why?" Amu asked.

"Because Lobelia truly is the better school." Rose stood. "Let us give you a tour."

And so, Amu's tour of the Lobelia campus began. Some point while they were showing her the lunch room Amu came up with an idea.

"And here we have the classroom 1-B, the classroom you would be in, Amu" Rose turned and saw Amu far away running as fast as she could.

"She's running!" Lily shouted.

"Get her!" Rose shouted. The Zuka club started after her.

"Ran!" Amu shouted, but then she realized that her charas were not with her. (Kiseki had a meeting)

"Shoot" Amu muttered, when she suddenly slipped on a banana peel (XD). Amu fell face first and the Zuka club picked her up as she lay on the floor.

"Let's get you cleaned up, Amu" Rose said, and they carried her back to the dressing room. Amu's eyes were swirling (she hit the ground pretty hard.)

When Amu woke up from her dizzy spell, she found she was in the dressing room again. Only this time, a girl was at the side of her chair painting her fingernails and another was at her feet trimming her toenails.

"What's going on?" Amu asked as she sat up in the recliner.

"We're pampering you," Rose smiled at her. "If you stayed here, you would be treated like this every day."

Amu laid back in the recliner until her mani-pedi was done. The Zuka Club then escorted her to a massage table, hot tub, and a mud bath.

'This is the life,' Amu thought to herself. 'Maybe I should stay here'

At the Host Club

"Goodbye!" Tamaki waved to the last customer.

"Well, that was tiring," Tamaki removed his armor. "This armor is too heavy."

"I hope you still have enough strength Tamaki-sempai, we still need to clean up." Haruhi was picking up tea cups.

Tamaki sighed and picked up napkins. "This feels like a lot more work than usual."

"Well Amu isn't here." Hikaru called from another table.

"Were did she go?" Tamaki hadn't really noticed she was missing.

"I don't know" Haruhi sighed.

"Hmm…" Tamaki mumbled.

"Call her cell phone, see were she went" Kaoru said from the other table.

"She has a cell phone?" Tamaki asked.

Zuka Club

"Oh yeah, call 555-5050" Haruhi said as Tamaki pulled out his cell phone.

A ringing noise came from Amu's purse during her mud bath. Amu had head phones over her ears so Rose searched though her bag and answered her phone.

"Hello?"

"Amu?" a male voice said on the other line.

"No" Rose answered.

The voice on the other line paused for a moment as if thinking about something. "Rose!" The voice yelled angrily.

"Oh it's just the Host Club." Rose smirked at Lily and Daisy.

"Shut Up!" Tamaki shouted into the phone. "What have you done with Amu?!"

"Oh nothing, nothing at all. We were just playing." Rose laughed a little at her lie.

"You let her go!"

"I don't think she wants to go." Amu was smiling in the mud bath.

"Don't worry Amu!" Tamaki shouted, hoping Amu could hear him. "We'll save you!"

A few minutes later

Amu had finished toweling off after her mud bath. She walked to Rose.

"What's next?" she asked.

"Burly,(completely made up) will do your make-up. Sit down here." Rose pointed to a make-up chair in front of a large mirror.

Amu sat down and Daisy left to go fetch Burly. She came back with a man wearing leather pants and a vest.(like a hairdresser guy).

The door to the dressing room slammed open and the Host Club stood in the doorway.

"Get out of here!" Rose shouted at them.

"Not without Amu!" Tamaki shouted.

Amu was about to answer him about staying here when Rose and the others stood in front of her.

"over our dead bodies!" Rose yelled.

Hunny stepped forward and the look on his face made the Zuka Club step back. Mori ran forward and grabbed Amu by her waist. The Host club then took off out the door.

"W-wait!!!" Amu shouted but the Host Club kept running. They reached the door and piled into a limo. Mori put Amu in the seat next to them

"Why did you guys do that?" Amu frowned.

"They kidnapped you!" Tamaki exclaimed.

"They were pampering me!" Amu yelled.

"They were going to make you transfer to Lobelia!" Hikaru retorted.

"I wasn't going to transfer." Amu had calmed down.

"Really? You like the host club that much?" Tamaki had tears in his eyes.

"No, my grandma wouldn't let me" Amu =said matter of factly(kind of like Haruhi) and Tamaki's mouth opened in shock.

"Now is you don't mind, could you take me home?"

**And this sort of side story is over! I will continue with the major plot in the next chapter WARNING! I MAY NOT GET IT POSTED BY WENDSDAY SO KEEP AN EYE OUT FOR IT.**


	10. Teaser chapter

**Okay everyone, this chapter is a really short "teaser" chapter of sorts because I won't be able to update for a while. I wanted to give you something to ponder upon while I typed the mext chapter. So here is the teaser chapter. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Shugo Chara or Ouran High**

It had been 2 weeks since Amu had transferred to Ouran High. The event with the Zuka club was forgotten and Amu forgived the Host Club almost immediately. A meeting with the guardians told them that Easter had not made any moves yet. Amu began to fit in with the people of Ouran High, and all was well.

That is, until Ikuto showed up.

It was a sunny Thursday afternoon and the Host Club was busy as usual. Amu had gone off in search of X-eggs. Everyone was hosting, except the twins. Their usual customers weren't here,(for whatever reason) so they had nothing to do.

"I'm bored" Hikaru sighed.

"me too." Kaoru sighed. (you know what happens when the Hitachiin brothers are bored.)

The rest of the day continued with all sorts of pranks upon Tamaki. They consisted of filling his eye drops with vinegar, A "kick me" sign, whoopee cushions, and loads of banana peels. By the end of the day, Tamaki was tattered and irritated. He turned on the twins once the last girl had left.

"YOU-" Tamaki stomped to them. He grabbed them by the front of their uniforms.

"I'm back!" Amu called as she opened the door.

Tamaki froze and glared at the twins who just grinned.

"Did you find any?" Haruhi asked.

"Yeah, just one though." Amu placed her bag on a couch and looked out the window. 'It is so nice out' she sighed.

She then saw an odd looking shadow thing jumping over rooftops. It leaped gracefully but appeared to be wounded. As it approached, Amu noticed a familiar face.

"Ikuto!" she cried as he reached the window. Amu helped him inside and found he was covered in blood.

"Ikuto! Are you okay?" she helped him into a seat. The Host Club ran to help (especially the twins). Haruhi left for a first aid kit.

"Did they… come here… yet?" he tried to sit up.

"Did who come?" Amu asked him.

"Easter, they stole my… dumpty key. And now there after your locket."

**Well that's it. It is a very short teaser chapter. The next chapter will tell what happened to Ikuto. But again, I might not get it online for a few days. So until that day comes, keep checking your mailbox! Remember to review!**


	11. Ikuto's story

**I managed to post this in time! YAY! This chapter is short, but that is the only way I was able to finish it. It's only necessary to tell why the director wants the dumpty key. Sorry it's short, it is not a long story to tell. Please enjoy!**

The bell rang and the students around me began rushing for the door.

"Bye Ikuto!" My friend Jake waved as he left. I soon stood in an empty classroom.

"Yoru!" I called to the chara. Yoru was startled and fell off of a fuzzy jacket he was napping on. He rubbed his eyes and sleepily flew to me. He landed on my shoulder and stretched as 2 cat ears appeared on my head.

I grabbed my violin and jumped out the window and onto a nearby building. This is the route I always took when I had to leave for Easter. I hopped from building to building, until I reached the Easter skyscraper. I jumped to the roof and landed on all fours ( like a cat ). The cat ears disappeared as I laid down on the rooftop.

"Are you going to sleep?" Yoru asked.

"Yes, now be quiet" I put my hands under my head and closed my eyes. School always made me feel so tired.

"But Ikuto!" Yoru whined in my ear. "I'm done napping, I want to play."

"That's because you get to sleep during school." I flicked Yoru away. The last sound I heard before I dozed was Yoru flying away.

It was a dreamless sleep, and I was grateful for that. My dreams were always nightmares about something or another. When I awoke again, it was to the sound of the rooftop door opening. I sat up to see the Director standing in front of me. I got to my feet.

"Ikuto, give me the Dumpty key" he commanded.

"What?" I grabbed my violin case off the rooftop and held the key protectively.

"Easter needs the power of the Dumpty key and the Humpty lock to bring out the embryo. Now hand it over or I shall use force." He motioned to the rooftop door which opened as 5 Easter men came in.

"Never!" I shouted. I placed the key in his pocket as the men came toward me. The battle did not last, because I was greatly outnumbered. A final blow forced me into the ledge around the rooftop. I lost conscious as the director strided to me.

When I awoke again, it was to Yoru shouting in my ear.

"Shut up!" I flicked him.

"What happened?" Yoru asked.

"They took the Dumpty key" I mumbled.

"But why? The Dumpty key needs the Humpty lock to reach its full power! They're a pair."

The words "Humpty key" brought someone else to mind. 'How long have I been out?' I wondered. 'could they have gotten to Amu?'

I struggled to stand and Yoru flew to my face.

"No! Ikuto-"

"Yoru! Help me get to Ouran High!"

Yoru appeared to want to resist, but 2 cat ears told me he knew I would go without his help. Pain shot up my leg each time I jumped, and various cuts were still dripping blood, but I pushed myself forward. Thoughts of Amu gave me strength. 'I have to make sure she's okay.' The image of Amu being beaten as he was made him shiver.

I reached the window sill of the Host Club and Amu was standing there in front of me. I sighed mentally when I saw the gleam of Amu's locket.

"Ikuto!" I heard her cry and she pulled me inside. I felt myself being lowered into a chair.

"Ikuto are you okay?" Amu asked again. I saw a small cut on her face.(from the X-egg)

"Did they… come here… yet?" I tried to sit up to see Amu's face clearly. ' maybe they came, but didn't get the locket' I thought to myself.

"Did who come?" Amu asked. My vision became spotty and my whole head throbbed. I have to warn Amu.

"Easter, they stole my…Dumpty key, and now they're after your locket" I breathed before I fell into the dark depths of unconsciousness.

**Done! Again, sorry it is short, the next one will be longer. The next chapter will also take a while but I shall try my best!**

**Updated: I fixed this chapter up because there are parts were I accidentally switched to 3rd person. I have not gotten much time on the computer to type so it will be a while before the next chapter comes out. Its a long one!**


	12. Easter

**This one sure is late! Sorry I was busy. I had read Ch. 40 of Shugo Chara and I felt that I should but all my time into typing this! I hope you enjoy! Oh and please send me any grammar mistakes I made! I might have accidentally typed Tadase instead of Tamaki or vice versa (they are too similar!)**

Ikuto fainted soon after and Haruhi brought in the first aid kit. Mori placed Ikuto on the couch and Haruhi and Kyoya then took care of his wounds. The twins stood over them and helped where they could.

Amu pulled out her cell-phone and dialed Tadase's cell-phone number. She paced the floor as the phone rang.

"Hello?" Tadase's voice came from the other line.

"Tadase-kun, has anyone from Easter approached you yet?"

"No, nothing yet." Tadase responded.

"Easter has gone into action. They attacked Ikuto and stole the Dumpty key." Amu watched Haruhi bandage a nasty cut on Ikuto's arm as she spoke.

"They did? Why?"

"They plan on using the power of the Humpty lock and Dumpty key to draw out the embryo."

"Have they attacked you?" Yaya had stolen the phone from Tadase.

"No, they haven't."

"Do you think they know that Amu transferred?" said Rima's voice.

"I don't know, but we should attack them before they attack us." Tadase had grabbed the phone again. "We will meet you at Ouran soon, Hinamori-san."

"Okay, bye" Amu hung up and Tamaki ran to her.

"Who did you call?" He asked.

"The guardians. They will be here soon." Amu put her phone away.

"Okay, he is all bandaged up." Haruhi closed the first aid kit and stood up.

Amu sat down next to Ikuto. She felt really bad for him. But not as bad as the twins felt, who were hovering over him with teary eyes.

"Amu, what is so special about the Humpty lock?" Haruhi asked.

"It gives those with charas the ability to transform. It also can purify eggs." Amu explained.

"Does the Dumpty key do the same thing?" Tamaki asked.

"Yes, they are a pair, but I don't know what happens when the key opens the lock." Amu thought back to the time when Ikuto tested it. She looked at Ikuto asleep on the couch and found herself blushing.

"Hello Host Club," Tadase greeted as he opened the door.

"Tadase-kun!" Amu ran to them.

"Where is Ikuto?" Tadase asked.

"He's on the couch." Amu led the guardians to Ikuto.

"He looks really injured." Yaya said.

"So what's the plan?" Rima asked.

"We have to sneak into Easter and retrieve the Dumpty key." Tadase eyes never wavered from Ikuto. His face was very hard to read.

"How do we get in?" Amu asked.

"Leave that to me." Kyoya said and the guardians twirled around. " My family often does business with Easter. They will let me enter with you all."

"Tadase-kun, should the Host Club come with us?" Amu turned to him.

"Hm…I'm not sure." Tadase pondered.

"Aw come on, Amu. Take us with you." Tamaki whined.

"It might be too dangerous."

"So? We have Hunny-sempai and Mori-sempai!" Tamaki pointed to the seniors eating cake. Hunny beamed at them, and the guardians sweat-dropped (they don't know he's a ninja!).

"Sorry Tamaki-sempai, but none of you have charas or can transform. You'll loose your heart eggs." Amu shook her head.

"B-but-" Tamaki stuttered.

"We need to leave. Are you ready, Hinamori-san?" Tadase asked.

"Yeah!" Amu nodded.

The guardians left the room. Tamaki went to his corner.

"Should we go with them?" Haruhi asked.

"Let's just stay here." Kyoya was back at his laptop.

At the Easter Building

"Should we take the main entrance?" Amu whispered as the Guardians stood outside Easter.

"We should, as to not appear suspicious." Tadase strided in front of them and calmly pushed the door open. The entrance was devoid of people except a secretary. She continued typing as the guardians approached her.

"Miss," Tadase cleared his throat.

The woman glanced at Tadase and smirked. "Welcome to Easter corp. Do you have an appointment?"

"No, we are here to speak with the director. We were sent by the Ootori family."

The secretary stared at Tadase as she thought this over. She began to frown.

"This is urgent" Tadase hastily added.

"Right this way." The secretary stood and walked down a hallway. The guardians followed.

"That was too easy." Yaya whispered.

"Let's keep on our toes" Nagihiko whispered back. Yaya began to walk on her tip toes.

"He is in here." The secretary stopped at a door marked "Director's Office". The secretary then left the guardians huddled at the door.

Tadase took a deep breath as his hand rested on the doorknob. "Let's go." He opened the door to a room darkly lit.

"Do you think he isn't here?" Rima asked as they entered.

"I'm here, Guardians." The lights flashed on and the Guardians blinked at the light change. They soon saw the Director sitting at a lone desk in the room. He was swinging The Dumpty key on his finger.

"Give back Ikuto's key!" Amu shouted. She transformed into Amulet Heart and charged at the Director. Several men appeared in front of her and she skidded to a stop.

"I have to thank you, Hinamori Amu. You delivered the Humpty lock directly to me. To think I was about to hunt you down." The director smirked.

The guardians were in action. In seconds everyone (except Nagihiko cause it hasn't happened yet) had transformed. The Director pressed a button on his desk and X-eggs began to shoot out of a hole in the side of the wall. Amu ran back to the guardians as they prepared themselves.

"White decoration!" Tadase shouted, protecting them from an X-egg attack.

"Go go Duckies!" Yaya cheered. Her rubber ducks herded a group of the X-eggs.

" Tightrope dancer!" Rima shot ropes at another group of X-eggs, gathering them with Yaya's. "Amu, now!"

"Right!" Amu purified the X-eggs. There were still many more in the room.

The Guardians split up, each trying to gather the X-eggs. They forced the X-eggs into Tadase's shield as Amu purified them.

"Good job Guardians, but can you handle this?" The Director pressed another button as more X-eggs appeared. This pattern continued until the guardians were worn out.

They broke out of transformation and fell to their knees panting. Their charas also felt exhausted.

The Director smirked. "Seize them!" He shouted to the men. They pulled the guardians off the ground by their arms.

"N-no!" Amu struggled as the Director approached them.

"Give it up, Hinamori Amu, No one can stop me now."

"No!" Amu flailed around, nearly kicking the Director in the shin.

"Give it up! You puny guardians have lost." The Director reached for the lock when a sudden noise made him stop.

**All done! Sorry to end it with a cliff hanger for those who hate them. Sometimes it is just the right way to end a chapter. I will post the next chapter whenever I can!**


	13. The final Chapter Not

**Hello people! It has been a while!! I'm kind of depressed though. I wanted to end the story with 13 chapters (cause it is my favorite number ) But I don't know how to end it! Read it first!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Shugo chara or Ouran High**

"How could she leave without us!" Tamaki whined.

At the Host club, Tamaki was still standing at the door the Guardians had left through. Hikaru and Kaoru were still near Ikuto, Hunny and Mori were still eating cakes, and Kyoya was behind his laptop.

"Maybe she thinks we might trouble her." Haruhi said with brutal honesty.

"Tamaki makes sense, he is so bothersome" Hikaru sighed. Tamaki felt himself being stabbed.(by a word bubble arrow)

Kaoru ignored Tamaki. "Why would she leave the rest of us behind though? Like Hunny-sempai."

"Hunny-sempai would be very useful." Haruhi nodded.

"Mommmyyy…" Tamaki whined, approaching Kyoya. "I'm not bothersome am I?"

"Yes, you're bothering me. I need to focus right now."

Tamaki recovered fast. "What are you doing?"

"Hacking into Easter's surveillance programs." Kyoya's voice was disturbingly calm. His laptop screen showed a grid of different rooms in the Easter buildings.

"You're what?" Tamaki asked.

"You heard what I said."

Tamaki stared "How did you hack into Easter's Surveillance-"

"I have my ways." Kyoya interrupted.

"What are you doing?" Haruhi overheard them.

"Hacking into Easter's surveillance programs." Tamaki answered.

"Really?" Hikaru and Kaoru appeared behind Kyoya's shoulders. Hunny and Mori looked up at the sudden commotion.

"Look, there they are!" Haruhi pointed as the guardians appeared on a square showing the entrance. Kyoya clicked on the image and it covered the screen.

"They just walked in the front door!" Kaoru laughed.

"Well they were planning on using Kyoya's last name to get in there." Hunny said as he rode on Mori's back to Kyoya's computer.

"Look! They're leaving!" Hikaru pointed as the guardians followed the assistant off the screen.

Kyoya exited out of the zoomed in image and clicked on another of a hallway. They watched and said nothing as the guardians walked along the cooridors. They approached a door and Kyoya switched to a camera inside a office. Inside the camera's light showed them a man sitting at a desk in the center of the room. The lights flashed on in the room as Amu charged forward. She was stopped by several men. The Host Club watched as a battle that they could not see started. Streaks of black came from nowhere and attacked the guardians.

"That's the same black energy from that time Amu fought the X-egg!" Tamaki shouted in realization.

"They need help!" Hunny was down from Mori's shoulders.

"Ouran Host Club go!" Tamaki shouted, and no one moved.

"Come on guys, we have to go save them!" Tamaki pulled on Hunny's arm.

"Someone should stay with Ikuto." Hikaru said.

"I'll do it. You go save the Guardians." Haruhi walked to the couch were Ikuto sat.

Tamaki nodded. "Now then, Our-"

"Ouran Host club, GO!" Kaoru shouted. The rest of the host club took of after him, leaving Tamaki behind before he chased after them.

They quickly filed into a waiting limosine and the driver speed off.

"Now what is the battle strategy?" Tamaki punched his fist.

"Okay first Kyoya will tell the secretary we are here to see the director of Easter. Use whatever means to persuade her." Hikaru crouched forward.

"Then we will burst in and defeat the bad guys and save the guardians!" Kaoru finished.

"Guys, we need to say something cool when we make our entrance!" Tamaki leaned in to the twins.

"Huh?" Hikaru asked.

"You know, something cool and witty a hero would say, like 'It is about time you left these Guardians alone.'" Tamaki mimed entering a room as he spoke.

"… that's not cool." Hikaru sweat dropped.

Tamaki huffed. "I'd like to see you come up with something!"

Kaoru smirked. "We already have."

"What!?"

"You heard him, we have an awesome hero catchphrase." Hikaru grinned.

"How do you know what the other is thinking?" Hunny asked.(I was thinking that myself)

"… we just do." The twins shrugged.

"We're here." Kyoya looked out the window. The Host Club rushed out of the limo and into the front doors of Easter.

"Hello." Kyoya moved swiftly to the secretary. "My name is Otoori Kyoya, may I speak with the director?"

"I just sent some people from the Otoori family in there." the secretary narrowed her eyes.

"Yes, and I have something I forgot to tell them, so if you please." Kyoya motioned to the hallway. Disgruntled, the secretary showed them to the office and growled at Kyoya's thank you.

"Let's go" Hunny stepped forward. He swung the door against it's hinges and it rebounded of the wall with the sheer force. He jumped forward, leaping first for a man holding Yaya. He tackled the man and kicked his gut. Yaya fell to the floor.

"Who are you?" the Director asked from his position in front Amu, who had the strength to beam at their arrival.

"We are the Host Club, protectors of all things good and honorary guardians." Tamaki puffed out his chest. With the rest of the Host club behind him posed in attack, he appeared like the leader of a super hero team.

"Nice one Tono!" Hikaru gave him a thumbs up.

"I was expecting worse." Kaoru smiled.

"My my, Director-san," Kyoya pushed up his glasses. "attacking high schoolers? I'm not sure if we can be in business with people like that."

"Meddlesome teenagers!" the director shouted. "Men, take them down!"

Several more Easter men appeared from a side door. The Host Club laughed.

"Hunny, take care of them." Tamaki waved dismissively.

Hunny crouched down and sprung upon the closest, taking him to the floor. He moved on to the next which he flipped by the arm. He moved though them easily, taking each down in a single move. All that was left was the man holding Amu up, who let go after Hunny glared at him.

"H-how did you-" The director stuttered.

"Hunny-sempai is the national champion in Karate and Judo." Tamaki answered him.

"Hand over Ikuto's key now." Hikaru commanded.

"And what if I don't?" The director smirked. Hunny turned to him and the director froze.

"Director," Amu stood in front of him. "it's over." Amu held out her hand. The Director pulled the key from his pocket. He stared at it.

**Now that you see my dilema, PLEASE HELP!!! You guys probably have great ideas so please give me one!!! tell me how to end it!!! Review your idea please!**


	14. The actual end

**Alright people I came up with an ending! We are losing all seriousness in this chapter! Why am I shouting all of this!? Enjoy! (darn it)**

"Ha! I'd like to see you take it!" The Director cried. He charged to a side door and slammed it.

"You just go, Amu, I need to nap." Yaya fell to the floor with a grunt.

Amu and the Host Club followed after the director. There were several staircases and a hallway that led to a door. Hunny kicked it open to see a darkly light room(familiar?). The director was standing in front of a chair holding the key.

"D-direct-or…" Amu panted. She was still tired from fighting the X-eggs and that was a lot of stairs.

"Let me give the hero line, Amu." Tamaki sucked in air. "director-san! Return Ikuto's key or face the wrath of Hunny-sempai!"

"Tsk, (weird noise) you brats again?" the director lost his smirk as Hunny glared again.

"Director, who is there?" came a voice from behind the chair.

"N-no one Gozen, I'll take care of them." The director reassured.

The chair swiveled around as a boy sat in the chair. He stared at the Host Club curiously.

The twins began to smile, which grew to a grin, which grew to full out laughter. They were soon on the floor with tears in their eyes.

"Your leader is a kid?" Hikaru banged the ground.

"How stupid!" Kaoru laughed.

"Stop you two!" Tamaki twirled to face them. "We are on a mission!"

The two stared up at him and frowned disappointingly.

"We have no right to laugh." Hikaru sighed.

"Our leader acts like a child." Kaoru picked himself up.

Tamaki froze and the twins scuffled past him. Everyone stared as they approached the director. They stood on each side of him with a hand on each of his shoulders.

"Tell you what, we won't tell anyone you obey a kid," Hikaru began.

"If you give us Ikuto's key." Kaoru finished.

"What?" the director looked at both of them.

"You can't have everyone finding out they take orders from a kid!" Hikaru explained.

"I bet your employees would quit!" Kaoru added.

"They would?" The director said gullibly.

"Yup." The twins nodded in unison.

"Here," the director handed over the key. "Now get out of here."

"You got it!" The twins ran back to the others, who were all staring at them in disbelief.

"Lets move it people! We are done here!" Hikaru opened the door. They all left into the hallway and Hikaru closed the door behind them.

"How did you do that?!" Tamaki exclaimed.

"He was easy to fool," Kaoru sighed.

"We didn't do much." Hikaru added.

"B-but-" Tamaki stuttered.

"Aw, just forget it! Can't we just go back to Ouran? I'm so tired." Amu was walking hunched over with her arms hanging limp. She slumped past the twins and snatched the key from Hikaru's hand.

They soon arrived in the director's office. The Host club helped the sleeping guardians to the waiting car. Amu fell asleep in the car. The Host Club half-carried everyone inside and placed them on couches.

"Well that was fun." Tamaki sighed, falling into a chair.

"Strange a key could cause so much trouble." Kyoya sat across from him.

The twins sat in front of Ikuto. Hikaru began poking his face, trying to wake him up.

"Oh, you're back!" Haruhi called as she entered the room. "Did you get Ikuto-sempai's key?"

"Yes," Tamaki answered. "Amu has it."

"Quit it!" Ikuto shouted. He slapped away Hikaru's hand and sat up. He looked around him to see the Guardians on various couches napping. "What happened?"

"They're just tired from fighting X-eggs." Tamaki explained. "We got your key back. Amu has it."

Ikuto stood and walked over to were Amu was sleeping. She held the key in her hand and cradled it as she slept. In a sudden twitch, she pulled the key in, close to the locket. Ikuto smirked. He walked back to his couch and sat down again.

"I'll wait until she wakes up." he said to no one in particular.

Haruhi brought in coffee and they drank and talked. Amu was the first to wake up. She stretched and yawned and blinked groggily. She noticed the key in her hand and the guardians on every couch.

"We made it back then?" She said out loud.

"Yes, now give me my key." She turned to see Ikuto standing over her. "Unless you'd rather cuddle it some more."

"I-I did not!" Amu blushed.

"Amu-chan," Ran shook her head. "You did." (The Charas haven't talked lately)

"Ran! Whose side are you on?!" Amu grabbed for the chara.

And so, the story ends, with Ikuto's teasing guardian napping and coffee sipping. Does that rhyme? Maybe not, but I was hoping for a fairy tale feel.

**And I am done with this series! Sorry there aren't any pairings, I was thinking about just writing one-shots for different pairings based off this story. TELL ME WHAT YOU THOUGHT OF THIS ENDING! I had 2 ideas and I wasnt to know if you liked this one! Goodbye for now! See you in my next story!(maybe)**


	15. Sequel!

EVERYONE! I HAVE WRITTEN A SEQUEL! I thought this had been posted but I guess it didn't work. The Story is called Lawyer's heart and it is already finished but I MAY post little stories there involving my story like a HunnyxYaya story. Go read it!


End file.
